bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Tigrerra
Blade Tigrerra (Japanese version: ) is a Bakugan and the evolved form of Tigrerra. She is the Guardian Bakugan of Runo Misaki. Information Bakugan.com Blade Tigrerra evolved from Tigrerra. Standing on its hind legs, Blade Tigrerra can judge the right moment to pounce on foes. Blades all over Tigrerra's body gleam with menace to intimidate her foes. When provoked, Blade Tigrerra's strong, sharp fangs can shred an opponent in an instant. Blade Tigrerra is Runo's guardian.http://web.archive.org/web/20171108133844/http://www.bakugan.com:80/products/bakugan?page=1 Bakugan Official Handbook Forget about claws! Blade Tigrerra is ready for battle with a body studded with super-sharp blades. The evolved form of Tigrerra, this tigerlike terror walks on two legs.Bakugan Official Handbook, page 42 Bakugan Ultimate Handbook When Blade Tigrerra evolves, she can stand on her hind legs. This allows her to better lock in her opponent's position on the battlefield. When Blade Tigrerra pounces, she slashes at foes with her sharp claws, long fangs, and the curved blades that protrude from her body.Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook, page 12 Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Runo Misaki's Haos Tigrerra became a Haos Blade Tigrerra after evolving. She took on this form when she and Runo went to the Doom Dimension, in an attempt to rescue Dan and Drago. When she and Runo were forced to battle a younger version of Dan and Lars Lion, she was almost defeated. Fortunately, Runo was able to confess her feelings, which allowed Tigrerra to evolve into Blade Tigrerra.Play Nice Runo When Dan was battling everyone to help Drago evolve, Tigrerra wanted to battle Drago but was afraid that with Shun and Storm Skyress before them, she may not get her chance, so she requested that they battle first, which everyone was okay with. She lost, however.Show Me What You've Got She has been in multiple battles since then, mostly in order to restore Vestroia. She stayed in this form up to the point where she must return to Vestroia.GAME OVER ; Ability Cards * Velocity Fang: Nullifies the opponent's ability and Attribute Gate Card and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Lightning Shield: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Standard Haos Ability) * Lightning Tornado: Adds 100 Gs to Tigrerra and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Standard Haos Ability) * Shade Ability: Nullifies the opponent's abilities anywhere in the field. (Standard Haos Ability) Bakugan: New Vestroia In the first episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia, Blade Tigrerra is seen as one of Baron's Bakugan battling with Mega Nemus against Viper Helios. She was defeated trying to defend Baron's Guardian Bakugan, Mega Nemus.Invasion of the Vestals Blade Tigrerra was later turned into a statue and stayed there for most of "New Vestroia." She was the second to last of the Six Fighting Bakugan that were captured.Facing Ace It was her capture that prompted the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia to send Drago back to Earth to get help. Also, at the beginning of the first episode, when the Bakugan are being turned in to balls by the Dimension Controller, Blade Tigrerra in the background.Invasion of the Vestals Later she is freed along with the rest. Runo and Mira used Blade Tigrerra and Magma Wilda against Mylene's Macubass and Lync's Aluze after the Resistance travels back to Earth. However, Tigrerra lost defending Wilda against Macubass with the ability Hyper Velocity Fang.Earth Invaders Before the rest of the Brawlers tried assaulting the Alternative Weapon System after Spectra did, she and Hammer Gorem announced that, due to the fact that they're not evolving like the others, they wished to stop brawling because they considered it foolish to put their partners in danger.All for One It is unknown where she was during Gundalian Invaders, but she is most likely alongside Runo. ; Ability Cards * Hyper Velocity Fang: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Saber Glosser: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tigrerrra. * Metal Fang: Adds 400 Gs to Blade Tigrerra. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Sometime before Mechtanium Surge, Tigrerra returned to New Vestroia. Blade Tigrerra appeared for the first time since New Vestroia as Aerogan's mistress. Tigrerra wishes Runo and the other brawlers luck and to stay safe no matter what.Jump to Victory She appeared with the army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia from Mechtavius Destroyer. She and Aerogan were the last to be destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer.Blast From the Past Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back and destroy Mechtavius Destroyer before he killed her, she is now either living peacefully on New Vestroia or has reunited with Runo. ; Ability Card * Bolting Fang Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Velocity Fang: Adds 200 Gs to Blade Tigrerra. Physical Game Availability North America The Haos version has 550 Gs in the BakuBox. The Ventus version has 580 or 450 Gs in the season 1 booster packs. Japan In Japan, the Haos version in BST-03 comes with 340 Gs or 380 Gs. Video Games Bakugan Battle Brawlers Blade Tigrerra is available in the video game Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Haos Blade Tigrerra is unlocked after beating Runo in a battle royal with no Haos Bakugan. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer Blade Tigrerra is available in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer. Haos Blade Tigrerra is unlocked after beating Arena 13. Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Blade Tigrerra does not make an actual appearance, but is a possible figure in the Collector's Edition of the game. Trivia *In her ball form, she looks like Battle Ax Vladitor. *Blade Tigrerra has a fishing rod, which was seen at the end of the first half of New Vestroia before she returned to Earth. This makes her the second Bakugan to have an item. The first is Elfin, who has a tiny parasol. *The character's gender was changed between the Japanese and English version. In Japan, Blade Tigrerra is known as "Blade Tigress" and is male while in the English dub, Tigrerra became female. This gender swap would also be applied to Ingram and Avior in the subsequent seasons. References Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan